J'ai peur
by AleaElmira
Summary: Lorsque l'on oublie enfin ses peurs celles-ci reviennent et nous frappent encore plus fort


Maintenant je me sens mal mais je vais tout vous expliquer.

Cela fais 2 ans 4 mois et 28 jours que je suis avec Lui, bien sur ça n'a pas été facile au début mais on s'en est sorti. Aujourd'hui j'ai confiance en lui mais malgré tout je doute, Lui qui ne me fait pas de compliment, Lui qui me dit si rarement ces petits mots qui font toujours plaisir et qui inconsciemment nous rassure, Lui qui ne me montre jamais qu'il tient a moi. Oh il m'a expliqué, il m'a dit qu'il n'avait aucune intention de changer même s'il avait des sentiments. Pourtant le peu de foi ou je peut entendre ces mots qui sortent de sa bouche - fine, bien tracé, et tellement doué – je ne peut empêcher mon cœur de s'arrêter pour repartir encore plus vite.

Depuis 3 mois environ je fais des rêves, rien d'anormal me direz vous mais c'est toujours le même, qui revient me hanter et alors que je suis réveillé je ne peut m'empêcher d'y penser. Le soir j'ai peur de m'endormir car je sais que je me réveillerais en pleurant et avec le cœur douloureux. Malgré tout dès qu'il me prends dans ses bras j'oublie, j'oublie pourquoi je ne veux pas me reposer sans pour autant me confier a Lui. Il ne comprendrais pas, la douleur quand chaque nuit je le voit dans d'autres bras, quand dès que je ferme les yeux je le vois tendre avec un autre si naturellement alors qu'avec moi cela a l'air si difficile. Moi même je ne comprends pas mais cette nuit alors que je me réveillais en sursaut il était aussi éveillé, il m'a pris entre ses bras et serrer très fort, il a voulu que je lui raconte, mais je ne peut pas vous comprenez ? Ce serais lui montrer une faiblesse et j'ai peur, peur que ce rêve ne deviennent réalité un jour, alors je me suis tu. Nous sommes resté longtemps face à face moi au creux de ses bras, ses yeux me fixant, essayant de découvrir ce que je cache. Ce matin lorsqu'il s'est levé pour aller travailler je ne voulais pas qu'il parte, je voulais qu'il reste a me serrer contre lui, qu'il me protège de ses horreurs qui ne cesse de m'apparaitre. Il est rentrer ce midi, il n'avait jamais fait cela, d'habitude il reste avec ses collègues et il vont manger ensemble, ça le fais voir du monde. Mais aujourd'hui il était là.

Je n'ai pas quitté le lit, je n'ai pas vu le temps passé, occupé à réfléchir, comment continuer a me taire ? Et lorsqu'il est rentré je ne l'ai pas entendu, pourtant dès qu'il a franchit le pas de la porte ses yeux m'ont frappés. Remplis d'inquiétude, Lui normalement si impassible. Je me suis levé immédiatement, me suis excusé et suis allé préparer le repas. Il n'a pas bougé est resté debout – droit et fier comme d'habitude – à me suivre des yeux, ses yeux m'accusant de lui cacher quelque chose.

Peut-être est ce seulement mon imagination mais il avait l'air ailleurs, c'est pourquoi quand il s'est approché et a commencé à baiser mon cou puis ma nuque je l'ai repoussé, je me suis enfuis lâchement, j'ai été prendre une douche. Une vision est apparue a mes yeux et je ne pouvais me retenir de laisser les larmes couler sur mes joues. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me voie dans cet état, cette nuit l'avait déjà perturber et je ne voulais pas sa, je veux qu'il soit heureux alors même si un jour cela arrive, malgré la douleur je m'effacerais pour qu'il est une belle vie, qu'il ne se sente pas obligé de rester avec moi par pitié. Tout mais pas sa, je ne veux pas de pitié.

Quand je suis sorti il m'attendait, assis à la table les yeux dans le vide. Il m'a embrassé et m'a dit « A ce soir, je t'aime ». J'ai trouvé une solution j'ai été acheter une pensine et y ai mis tout ces cauchemars, je l'ai caché dans un sac de voyage dans un placard car nous n'avions pas l'intention de partir en vacance avant longtemps.

Après tout c'est bien passé les rêves ont disparu et tout est redevenu normal, j'avais presque oublié cet épisode de ma vie. C'est pourquoi lorsque je suis rentré des courses aujourd'hui et que je l'ai vu assis sur le canapé des larmes plein les yeux j'ai paniqué. Je lui ai demandé ce qu'il lui était arrivé, qu'est ce qui avait pu le mettre dans cet état la mais rien il n'a pas dit un mot, et c'est quand j'ai été dans la chambre posé mes affaires que j'ai vu le sac ouvert sur le lit, la pensine sortie que j'ai compris. Il a tout vu, il sait .

Je voulais m'expliquer mais il ne m'en laissa pas le temps a peine revenu dans le salon la gifle tomba, l'empreinte de sa main s'incrustant sur mon visage.

Depuis ce jour-la je ne lui cache plus rien, et lui non plus enfin je crois.

Mais pourtant je suis la dans son bureau, j'étais juste venu lui apporté un dossier qu'il avait oublié a la maison, et cela a tourner au cauchemars. Encore. Il est penché sur le bureau, entre les jambes d'un homme, allant et venant, le faisant gémir, je ne peux pas le supporter alors doucement je dépose le dossier devant la porte et je m'en vais, je rentre chez nous. Je met les instants qui viennent de s'écouler dans la pensine et vais m'allonger, dans ma main une fiole avec un liquide argent qui tourbillonne a l'intérieur - la même couleur que ses yeux-. Oui j'avais tout prévu me direz-vous mais je savais qu'un jour cela arriverais, alors sans remords je l'avale puis je ferme les yeux me laissant emporté. Mon seul regret est de ne pas être dans ses bras, une dernière foi au moins. Et pour cela une unique larme coule sur ma joue.

Alors que je tombais dans l'inconscience j'entendis une voix, Sa voix me priant de ne pas le laisser, de ne pas l'abandonner, qu'il était désolé et qu'il ne recommencerait plus mais c'est trop tard.

J'eus la force d'ouvrir les yeux une dernière foi et de lui sourire mes lèvres laissant échappé en même temps que mon dernier souffle ces quelques mots que j'aurais voulu entendre plus souvent

« Je t'aime »


End file.
